


Taking Shelter

by Fics4you



Series: Fics Advent Calendar 2017 [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics4you/pseuds/Fics4you
Summary: Abandoned by your team on a planet in the middle of god knows where, North and yourself are forced to take shelter and a storm sets to knock out the coms and all chance of extraction.





	Taking Shelter

 

“We're just gonna have to put up with it,” sighs North, coming to rest beside you in the driest section of the shelter. Scooting up you give him space, the man sits with a groan. “At least until morning.”

You watch the roof leak, large puddles clinging to the bowing floor. The rain pounds heavily against the tiny abandoned base, wind wailing as it pleads for entry, rattling window panes and slipping through the cracks.

“How long does night last on this planet?”

North considers your question with a sinking heart, casting a guilty sideways glance. “4 days.”

“4 days?” you groan, “what the fu- err frick frack are we going to do for 4 days?”

North smiles gratefully, the young AI sitting atop his shoulder and kicking his feet unaware of the curse nearly escaping your lips. “4 days, _at least_.”

You groan louder.

“The storm's too dangerous,” comments the boy surrounded with throbbing pinks and purples. “The equipment won’t work.”

“Good point, Theta,” congratulates North over possibly the loudest sigh you've ever sighed in your life.

“What’re we gonna do,” you ask in despair, standing and pacing the space, feet kicking water. “We don’t have any food, map, working shelter; this is complete bull–”

“Bull poopy?” offers Theta, materialising in front of you. You smile despite your frustration, holding up a finger for him to high five.

“Bull poopy,” you accept.

“You’re a bad influence,” teases North, coming over and taking your hand in his. You pull a face, expression scrunching.

“I’m a great influence. Like, take our team for example. When I see them again I’m going to influence them so hard in the dam- darn teeth they’ll be shi- pooping teeth for a week.”

North offers an apologetic smile, stifling his amusement. “This is hard for you, isn’t it?”

“Don’t play with me.”

He backs off, holding his hands up in surrender at the sight of true anger. Theta casts him a worried and confused glance, but he smiles. “You wanna shut down for a bit, buddy? It’s past your bedtime.”

The AI pouts, kicking nonexistent stones. “Can’t I stay up? It’s a weekend.”

“Not on this planet it isn’t.”

With a noisy raspberry Theta flickers before fading away, the roaring rain filling the space with a freezing cold. You don’t want to turn to him, too infuriated, but his hands have other ideas. He turns you gently, taking your face in his palms before searching your expression. You settle into the warmth, craving the comfort only he can provide. 

He seems to find what he’s looking for. “It’s not their fault.”

You frown, wrinkling your nose in disgust. Ruefully yanking away you return to your pacing, footplates sloshing through the steadily spreading puddles. “God damn it, North.” You’re shaking your head, bitter as he watches you. “Of course it’s their damn fault.”

“Y/N–”

“No,” you whirl, jabbing a finger in his direction. “Stop covering for them; stop lying down for them to step on you. They knew what they were doing when they got to extraction before radioing. They were already in the damn air before could hit the ground running.”

He looks like he wants to argue, but knows better. He remains quiet, letting you get it out of your system. Though you don’t know where to direct your anger, you persist, feeling it boil in your chest and bubble from your lips.

“I’m sick of it, North. I’m tired of not being able to trust our team mates cus there’s too desperate to compete and climb the fucking ladder. This is just what the director wants, for us to fight and follow orders than loyalties.” You sigh, falling onto your haunches, head in hands. “This is just what he wants.”

The storm takes over again; rain drops hitting your armour with soft _plinks._ North sighs, coming over to stand before you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “You’re lucky the weathers knocked out the coms.” With a groan and click he’s sitting, staring out the window screaming in its frame. “You don’t give our friends enough credit.”

“You give the project too much.”

“I’m not talking about the project; I’m talking about the people. They’re still in there, and they’re going through the same as us.” He looks at you, reaching out to take your hand as you collapse with a groan to lean against the closest wall. “We can’t abandon them, because like you said, it’s ‘just what he wants.’”

“I have too many feelings.” Your voice is quiet, cracking with a roll of thunder.

Shuffling, North pulls you close with an arm winding around your waist. “You’ve got the right amount of feelings.”

“How do you still have hope?” you ask, curling into his side, legs hooking together and face buried in his neck. “Everything’s so fucked. I don’t know if we’re doing the right thing anymore, I don’t know whose side we’re on.”

“I know, Y/N,” he murmurs into your hair, “but we have to think of the people we love. I’d do anything for you, just like I’d do anything for them.” He smiles down, caressing your face with a thumb. “Well, maybe a little more for you.”  

“Your selflessness is going to get you killed.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Could you do a Reader x North where they end up stranded on a planet after a mission goes awry and they take shelter has an issue with (this prompt literally just stops here. I dunno; so I made it up as I went.)
> 
> 2\. I love your blog! ^^ Also, if the prompts are still open, would you mind doing a North and Reader fic? Anything is fine with me...I absolutely adore North...
> 
> 3\. Heyo!! I know you're busy and all, so I'm just asking if you wanted to do this in your downtime, but do you think you could write some NorthxReader?? Anything really, its your choice. P.s. I love your writing and your blog!!
> 
> 4\. I know this sounds weird but could you do a AI x reader story and any plot is fine


End file.
